Crossover!
by gaara-no-suna
Summary: COMPLETE! To my readers: the fourth story of the Destinies! What happens when the Destinies go 'poof' and end up in the world of Inuyasha? Read and find out!
1. Inuyasha

**And it begins...another ludicrous adventure of the Destinies. But it's okay--it's an Inuyasha--Yu Yu Hakusho crossover here. But nothing bad. Don't worry, it won't be a bad crossover...I hope. Just a thought that Vanessa came up with when we were talking on the phone. We're going to retain the pairings, obviously, but there might be a little switching over, just to annoy the boys. Well you'll see. Ja ne!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha**

**

* * *

Chapter One**

January. It brings the end of Christmas and Christmas-break. And it brings the beginning of school. /sigh/ The Destinies, in one last attempt to enjoy their break, decide to go off taking pictures and documenting their adventures. Needless to say, the boys come with them. Can't let them run off by themself. On Meagan's back is the bag that is holding all of there supplies. After two or three minutes, she shoves it on Yusuke. It includes a camcorder, a camera, paper and pencils, their lunch, and several other things that make Yusuke double over under the weight.

"What did you pack in here?"

"Necessary things..."

"Vanessa's _bat _is a necessary thing?" Kurama taps its figure lightly.

"You never know what sick pervert could be lurking around!"

POOF!

And just like that, the Destinies and the boys are transported...somewhere. As they look around, the girls notice that this scenery looks somewhat familiar, but they can't place a location on it. Green, green grass and lots of water. It seems that they are floating in the air for a moment until their feet seem to hit the hard, dusty road. Where have they seen that road before? They are unable to figure it out That is, until they spot Miroku.

"Speaking of sick perverts..."

On Vanessa's face is the look of pure joy. Pure, pure, joy. "AAH! We're in the land of Inuyasha!"

"Um..."

Inuyasha stares at the Destinies blankly. Shippo is in the arms of Kagome, who is delighted to see clothes from her era. Sango peers at them from behind Miroku, who is grinning from ear to ear. The Destinies know what is going through his mind, they just don't know who is going to be his first victim. It turns out to be Nissi. Kurama twitches as Miroku grabs her hands, smile unwavering.

"Oh beautiful woman, would you do me the honor of bearing my children?"

"Uh..." Nissi starts.

"We're _not _those kind of girls!" Olivia shouts, whacking her face.

"Why, whatever do you mean?" he asks sweetly, giving Nissi a look as if she is eye-candy.

She blushes, "What do you think we mean?"

Thus does Miroku--being the smart, yet perverted monk he is--puts two and two together (**a/n: Which actually equals _fish _but not a lot of people believe that.**) and figures that Nissi is not the wisest one in..._that _area. So he pulls her close and begins whispering in her ear. And very soon he falls to the ground with no hand marks on his face whatsoever. Just a long, thin red line--Nissi had picked up a stick.

Vanessa and Meagan roll around on the ground, laughing their heads off. Olivia leans on Hiei for support. Kagome stands on one foot, cocking her head as if seeing the new strangers from a different angle will help her understand why they are here. And it does...kind of. At least, it prompts her to question them.

"So...who are you?"

"THE DESTINY SCOUTS!" the four girls shout in unison, jumping up and down.

Inuyasha winces--they are loud. Great. Suddenly there is this flash and when Kagome looks down into her arms, Shippo is now in the clutches of the Scouts. She sweat drops before Miroku gently pries their hands away and retrieves his tiny kitsune friend. Shippo, freed from the mad hands, scurries back over to Kagome, shivering. She pets his head, soothing him. The Destinies laugh maniacally, led by Nissi. o.0

"How did we get here?" Olivia turns to the boys, who shrug.

"All of a sudden there was this noise and we were here."

"Where are you from?"

"Somewhere in the future. We live in Japan but..."

"Well go find your way back," Inuyasha points in the distance. "Just don't follow us."

"But why not?" Vanessa tugs on his robe. Kuwabara fumes.

"Because we're tailing a stupid wolf," Inuyasha growls.

"KOUGA!" Olivia and Meagan shout at him.

And in an instant he is there, a puzzled look on his face. "I thought I heard my voice. Oh, Kagome! Look, you have friends!"

His eyes fall on Olivia, who smiles and waves. /**a.n.--Yay Kouga! He's my favorite, besides dog-boy.**/ Hiei takes several deep breaths in order to calm himself as Kouga goes closer to Olivia and introduces himself, taking her hand and kissing it. Kurama puts his hand on Hiei's shoulder, but soon takes it and balls it into a fist when he sees Miroku proceed to Nissi. And Kuwabara is not liking the fact that Vanessa is obviously obsessing over Inuyasha. They might have a problem with these guys...

**

* * *

Finished with the first chapter. Kinda short, but I'm not going all out on this. Well, I am but...nevermind. It's going to be a short story. Four or five chapters at most. Sigh...that's what I said with A Christmas Story and look what happened to that one. Kyu...**


	2. Arguments And Getting Hit On

**Kyou mo tomatteiru...D N Angel. I am currently on a D N Angel/Shaman King frenzy. Faust...is...so...cool.../twitch, twitch/ But anyways...here is chapter two of Vanessa's masterpiece. I swear I am being overwhelmed with all of the ideas they are tossing on me! Abuse! Abuse I tell you/twitch/ See! I've developed a permanent twitch/twitch/ **

**Disclaimer: If you sue me, I shall hit you with my stick. /produces stick/ But I don't own either story...so no sueing!**

**

* * *

Chapter Two**

Because Kagome wants the girls to stay with them and Kouga, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku had no objections, the girls are invited back to the house they stayed in with Kaede. It is just as they reach the front door that Sango notices the necklace that is hanging around Hiei's neck. She comments on it, causing Hiei to send a death glare to the Destinies. They smile innocently at him before telling Sango that it does the same thing that the one around Inuyasha's neck does.

"Oh, wow," Kagome stares at it, keeping her distance from the growling Hiei.

"You can pet him," Olivia giggles. "He doesn't bite."

"Yes he does," Nissi indicates Olivia's lip, earning a whack on the head.

They are interrupted as Kaede appears in the doorway, smiling at the girls. "And who might you be?"

The boys whap their hands over their charges mouths before they can start another round of "the destiny scouts!" again. But upon releasing their mouths the four take a deep breath and shout, "THE DESTINY SCOUTS!" while jumping up and down on the ground.

"Meagan."

"Nissi."

"Vanessa."

"Olivia."

They stop jumping and high-five each other, staring back at Kaede. She is a bit surprised at their enthusiasm, and invites them in for tea. They grimace.

"We'll pass on the tea, please."

"And who are your friends?"

"Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, and It," Vanessa points. "It is also known as Kuwabara. Or oaf."

"Hey!"

Kurama takes a seat on the ground, folding his legs underneath him and taking the tea that Kaede offers him. It is perfect, just the way he likes it. Kaede regards him warily, "I sense that you and the small one are demons."

"Yes," Kurama nods, taking a sip of tea. "Also Olivia and Nissi."

"Ha! Those two? Demons? Look at them? They're puny! They can't be demons."

"It's true, Inuyasha," Kagome pats his head. "Even I can sense it."

"Whatever, I'm leaving."

Vanessa follows Inuyasha outside, her friends scrambling after her leaving the boys to talk with Kaede and the others. Inuyasha, sensing that someone is behind him, stops and turns around. He sweat drops as he sees all of the Destinies smiling faces looking up at him. Vanessa grabs his hand and inspects his claws carefully. Then she smiles wider.

"I like your claws."

"Hmph. Thanks."

"But mine are better."

A vein throbs in Inuyasha's temple. "What did you say? You don't even _have _claws."

Shink. Inuyasha's eyes widen in surprise as Vanessa's regular nails extend to the size of about two feet. They are silver and are probably very powerful. He gulps, staring into her smirking face. Olivia enters Inuyasha's mind and listens as he struggles with something good to say. He cannot think of anything for about two minutes, so Olivia puts a thought in his head for him. He blanks for a moment, staring off into space as if he doesn't know where that thought just came from. Which he doesn't. But it's good, so he's going to use it.

"Oh yeah? Well, look at my sword?" Inuyasha pulls it from its sheath, transforming it.

"Oh yeah? Well look at _this_."

Inuyasha's eyes widen even futher as he stares at a perfect copy of himself. Tetsaiga and all. _What the hell is this? _His head cannot take the thought of another him, so he merely stands there gaping like an idiot until Vanessa morphs into a bird and shoots off into the sky. "Look, look! Now I'm a bird!" Inuyasha blinks, his respect growing for Vanessa. _She's even better at confusing me than Kagome is. And Kagome's like...the champ. Or was, at least. _Inuyasha grasps Vanessa in his fist as she flies by his head for the second time.

"That's still nothing," he murmurs.

"You really think so? Then look at this," she scoffs, pulling out her bat.

Inuyasha stares at it dumbly. "It's just a bat. What harm can it do?"

"Come closer," Vanessa beckons. "Closer...closer..."

WHACK! The bat connects with the back of Inuyasha's head, sending him flying twenty feet into the distance. Vanessa, smirking and laughing triumphantly, holds out her hand to catch the shiny white thing that is falling from the sky. Inuyasha's tooth. "Haha!" The earth rumbles as Inuyasha comes running back towards the Destinies, who hide behind a tree. Sadly Vanessa decides to push someone out to distract Inuyasha while she escapes and that person happens to be Olivia.

"Oof," she says as she hits the ground with a light 'thud.'

Inuyasha sees her and comes running instantly forward. Yelling to Vanessa that she would get her later, Olivia runs about the area until both Hiei and Kouga come out at her screams. As Hiei sees Inuyasha running around chasing his girlfriend the grip on his katana increases, as he runs after them...but Kouga beats him, whacking Inuyasha to the ground. Hiei fumes as he pulls out his katana, preparing to slash both Kouga and Inuyasha into tiny little bits. But Kurama's voice scolds him, and he lowers his katana.

"Thank you!" Olivia rushes to Kouga's side. "You saved me."

Kouga wraps her in a hug, sending Hiei back into a rage. Kurama dragged him back into the house just as Olivia ran over to Inuyasha, tugging on his robe and complaining to him.

"Inuyasha, you're so mean!" she wails. "Vanessa went over that way, just so you know."

"VANESSA, DAMN YOU!" Inuyasha runs off in that direction.

Olivia jumps back as Kuwabara rushes past her in an attempt to rescue his darling Vanessa. Kouga laughs, grabbing Olivia and dancing around. Hiei growls as Kouga holds the door open for Olivia to come in. Olivia prances over to Hiei and runs her hands once through his spiky hair, looking at him with concern.

"Ne, Hiei--what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he growls, looking over at Kouga.

Olivia instantly picks it up. _Uh-oh..._ She rolls her eyes at Hiei's stupidity. _So that's what the boys are bothered about. Oh well. _Announcing to the others that she is going to find Vanessa and beat her up, Olivia exits. Hiei follows swiftly behind her. Kouga smirks. Olivia finds Vanessa dodging behind several trees in an attempt to lose Inuyasha. Olivia whistles and Inuyasha's ears perk up instantly as she points behind a very large tree. She gasps as she realizes what it is.

It is _the _tree. The tree that Inuyasha was pinned to for fifty years. Curiously she climbs around it, trying to reach the part where he was suspened, but she is too short. "I wonder..." Poof. Her cloud is materialized and she is floating in the air, happy that she has retained her powers. Hiei jumps to one of the higher branches and just sits there, loving the familiar feel of sitting in a tree. He doesn't get many chances to sit in a tree anymore; mostly for the fear of the Destinies trying to burn him out of it. :shiver, shiver:

"Meagan!"

Olivia looks down to see Nissi running around the forest looking for her friend. She is dirty, as if someone had pushed her into a mud puddle--which is exactly what Meagan did. Olivia hears Meagan's thoughts and sets about to find her. Turns out, Meagan is swimming under water, coming up only for a breath every once in a while. Training with Yusuke has greatly improved her ability to hold her breath. Olivia sits at the edge of the little pond and waits...and waits...and waits... Eventually she gets tired and throws a rock right in front of Meagan's face.

"Eep!" she gasps, coming up.

"MEAGAN! I FOUND YOU!"

"Oh no!"

Teleporting out of the water and back onto dry land Meagan takes off, Nissi right behind her. Olivia still sits motionless at the edge of the pond, happy she could have been of assistance.

**Later That Night**

"Chestnuts roasting on an open fire!" the Destinies sing.

"More like smores," Kagome laughs as she pulls her marshmallow away from the roaring fire Vanessa had created for them.

"Hey...what's that in the distance?" Shippo says, sitting on Nissi's shoulder.

"...Sesshomaru..." Inuyasha grumbles.

"Oh don't be so mean," Kagome scolds him.

"Sesshomaru? You mean you two aren't fighting anymore?" Meagan asks, biting into her smore.

"Nah. We gave that up a while back," Inuyasha admits. /**a.n.--I don't care if that never happens in the anime but it's happening here. **/ "Hey, Sesshomaru. Wanna smore?"

"No."

The Destinies stare at Sesshomaru, one word coming to mind. They keep it at bay for as long as they can, eating their smores--or in Nissi's and Olivia's cases: ghram crackers and marshmallows and just ghram crackers--until they bid everyone goodnight and prepare to enter the spare room that they are going to share with Kagome and Sango. And as they file into the room, they just have to say it. They run back out, grab Sesshomaru's fluffy thing and say,

"Goodnight Fluffy-sama!"

He twitches as run off, Meagan giving his fluffy thing one last time before running off as well. His eyes run over them all, lingering on Meagan. Yusuke notices this and turns a shade of red. Kuwabara just punches his shoulder, saying that he is going to sleep also. One by one, all the boys retire, falling into deep sleep as their first day here ends. Little do they know, as the Destinies are drifting off to sleep also, that the _other _boys are moving much closer to the girls than they should...

**

* * *

Bleah, I feel sick. T.T And so I shall have to cut the chapter a bit short. But that's okay. So, what did you think? I'm not bothering with props until the end, just so I can keep them all together and if Vanessa adds anything...yuh.../sighs/**


	3. How Much More Can They Take

**Hallo! Yay! My Yahoo! Music is working. /punches air/ Sorry, but it's been out for months. T.T Chapter three is up! Yay! Only...two or three more now. Probably the shortest story of this series there is going to be, if my friends keep adding ideas.**

**Disclaimer: Copyrighted to...I don't remember the names. But not me!**

**

* * *

Chapter Three**

"MEAGAN! Meagan where are you!"

The girls groan, reaching above their heads as if searching for their alarm clocks. Which is actually what they are doing. But sadly, their alarm clocks are not there to reassure them that it is too early in the morning for this yelling so they can go and beat the boys up. That is, beat Yusuke up. He's the only one yelling. And as they scan the room, they see why. Meagan is nowhere to be seen. The spot on the floor that she had been occupying last night is now empty and bare. The Destinies stare at it in confusion.

And when they try to sit up to see if she is possibly somewhere else in the room, pairs of arms circled around their waists prevent them from doing this. But it's not the arms of the usual boys that have chained the Destinies. No, they are the arms of Inuyasha, Kouga, and Miroku. And standing in the doorway are Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei. All three look furious. _Uh-oh..._Miroku stares happily up at Nissi, wishing her good morning.

"Um...hi..."

Olivia looks at Kouga, not sure if she is actually seeing him or if this is just an illusion or a trick pulled by her friends. She gives a weak smile and nod. _This is not going to be good..._ Vanessa, on the other hand, seems to be very happy that Inuyasha chose to sleep next to her during the night. She pulls his ears--not too hard--and pats his head.

"Good morning, Inuyasha!"

Olivia and Nissi detach themselves from Kouga and Miroku, quickly sliding out of the door before their boyfriends can question their actions. Outside, Yusuke is checking everywhere--up every tree, under every rock--for Meagan. She is nowhere. It's like she just...vanished. Sango comes out from Kaede's main room, Kilala in her hands. Nissi scratches her behind the ear, asking if she's seen Meagan anywhere.

"Sadly, no. Weird...Sesshomaru is missing too."

"S-sesshomaru?" Nissi casts a worried glance to Olivia; they both glance at Yusuke.

"Yes. I thought he would be staying for more than a night, but..."

"Uh...VANESSA!"

Nissi and Olivia rush back to Vanessa where she is arguing with Inuyasha. Something about demon-slaying... Anyways, they drag her away and outside to the pond where Meagan was hiding from Nissi yesterday. Then they tell her their theory. Vanessa stares blankly at them, then whacks them on the head.

"You dragged me away from my debate for this?"

"Hello," Olivia whacks her back. "We could be returned to our usual world any time now, and Meagan won't be here."

"How do you know it won't pick her up wherever she is?" Vanessa replies.

"How do you know it will?" Nissi challenges, looking at her friend.

o.0 "Uh...let's go find her!"

**With Meagan**

"W-wha--"

The face of a small girl peers into Meagan's, causing her to shriek and instinctively push her away. The little girl lands on her butt with an "oomph" before scrambling back up and hiding behind her master. Sesshomaru watches, interested, as Meagan pulls herself up onto two shaking legs and rushes over to him, demanding that she be brought back to her friends. Sesshomaru is a bit surprised--she knows what is going on. On her face is a determined look. One that won't be swayed easily. Or so he thought.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken tugs his robe. "Who is the girl."

"HAH! Jaken, catch!"

Forming in her hand one of the biggest wind balls ever, Meagan rushes forward and tosses it directly at Jaken, who catches it in surprise before it blows him off into the distance. Even as far away as he is blown, Meagan still hears the satisfactory CRUNCH as he impacts with the ground. Or the water--whichever one will do, as long as he is in considerable pain for a while. Rin giggles, running back out to meet Meagan.

"Are you a friend of Master Sesshomaru's?" she asks, her eyes wandering up to meet Meagan's.

"NO!"

"Eep!"

Giggling some more, Rin runs back to Sesshomaru. /**a.n.--Am I spelling his name wrong? Oh well...**/ Sesshomaru silences her with a kind look, much to Meagan's surprise. Then Sesshomaru tells her to run off and play while he talks to Meagan. She does so, willingly. The two can here her happy shrieks in the backround.

"Take. Me. Back."

It is hard for Meagan to sound powerful when she has to stare up into the air to see Sesshomaru's face. It is smirking, causing Meagan's anger to flare even more.

"When Yusuke finds me you're going to be in _big _trouble."

"I doubt that will happen."

"YOU obviously do not understand," she groans. "I _have _to be with my friends, or I could be stuck here forever."

"What's wrong with that."

Sesshomaru speaks in that voice. The voice that is reserved for children around the age of five or six; children who think they know more than they really do. The voice for proving someone wrong in a nice tone when you really want to shove it in their face. Meagan does not like this voice. Smiling sweetly up at Sesshomaru, she kicks him in the shin and runs off in the opposite direction as fast as her training will allow. Faster and faster and faster, until she runs into someone and they go flying into the water in front of them. Dark chocolate eyes stare at her: Yusuke.

Never more happy to see her boyfriend, Meagan grabs him, forgetting that they are currently ten feet under water. His eyes widen as he tries to break free from her terrifying grasp. It is only when Nissi dives in and punches Meagan in the stomach that she lets go. By that time, poor Yusuke is practically unconscious. Nissi drags him up, Meagan following right after him. Olivia grabs Yusuke's shirt as he hits the surface gasping for air, pulling both him and Nissi up. Then she helps Meagan.

"Yay!" Olivia whacks Meagan's back. "I didn't have to get wet!"

PLUNK. Nissi shoves her from behind into the water, much to Olivia's dismay. She comes back up like Yusuke: gasping for air. She glares at Nissi who in turn lays on her back, laughing to death. Nearly, at least. As Olivia shakes herself dry, a thought comes to mind. _I wonder..._ But here, in the world of Inuyasha, is not the best place to voice her idea, she concludes. So she will have to wait until they are back at the mansion. If that day ever comes at all.

"Oh my gosh...we might be stuck here forever," she murmurs.

"Forever," Vanessa copies, scaring her friend. "Forever. Forever."

"Stop that."

"Aw come on. It wouldn't be _that _bad."

"Yes," Olivia nods. "Yes it would. I can only take so much Inuyasha."

"Come on," Meagan drags Yusuke up. "Let's go before Sesshomaru finds us."

"LET HIM!" Yusuke shouts. "I'm gonna beat his ass up."

"No you're not!" the Destinies shout, all four grabbing him by one ear and dragging him back to Kaede's like a dog.

There, they find Miroku and Kurama fighting with each other and Kouga and Hiei fighting. And in a way, Inuyasha and Kuwabara are arguing. It's more like Inuyasha is beating Kuwabara into the ground, but we'll call it arguing. "Oh no." Kagome and Sango are looking from one fight to the other while Kaede sits next to them watching Shippo draw pretty pictures with the crayons given to him by Kagome. The only peaceful person in an otherwise chaotic situation.

"Um...what's going on?" Nissi asks Kagome, who rolls her eyes.

"Right after you guys left they just...started arguing. And Inuyasha is pounding that one into the ground."

"Aren't you going to stop him?" Sango questions Vanessa.

"No."

"Well I'm stopping mine," Nissi and Olivia declare, moving off.

Nissi gets both Miroku and Kurama to stop their little battle long enough for her to get in a few words, but Olivia has a more...stubborn boyfriend. And Kouga isn't exactly the most "let's be quiet and talk it out" person either. So in the end, Olivia must stop the battle by force.

"SIT!"

She is surprised to hear _two _bodies hitting the ground at the same time instead of one; it seems that Kagome had ordered Inuyasha to sit at the same time as Olivia. _I don't want to deal with this now but..._ "Ne, Hiei." He picks himself up.

"WHAT?" he shouts, glaring at Olivia.

"Don't you talk to _me _like that," she shouts back.

"I'll talk to you any damn way I want to!"

Olivia shrieks as a fist comes crashing between her and Hiei; he dodges. Kouga glares at him, "Don't speak to her like that."

"Mind your own damn business, wolf-boy!"

"I WON'T allow you to speak to her like that!"

Another punch; another dodge. Olivia sighs and looks over towards Nissi and her conflict. It seems to be coming to an end. Eyes drifting over towards Inuyasha and Vanessa, she sees that Vanessa has at least gotten Inuyasha to apologize for beating the crap out of Kuwabara. Yusuke and Meagan are on the ground drawing pictures with Shippo, Kaede looking over their shoulders. Kagome is setting out things for lunch.

"Forget it..." Olivia mumbles. "I'll just let them duke it out."

She goes off to help Kagome with lunch.

o0oo0oo0o

"Ah, that was a good lunch..."

Nissi leans against Kurama's shoulder while Miroku collects her plate for her. She smiles in thanks. Then, a picture comes to mind. A picture that they had seen somewhere on the Internet. /**a.n.--Perhaps deviantART...I can't remember who found it.**/ Instantly she bursts into laughter; laughter that seems--to everyone else--crazy. Meagan shakes her friends shoulder, asking what's wrong. As Nissi looks up, Meagan sees her face is bright red from all the laughter and she is taking in big, gasping breaths.

"Remember...the...picture?"

"Huh?"

Nissi poses the wind tunnel being held and the mischievious look on Miroku's face. o.0 Soon, Meagan is bursting out laughing too. Vanessa glimpses at Olivia, who is shakes in silent laughter for a moment before letting it all burst out. Vanessa starts up too, and the four stare from Miroku to Sango and back to Miroku, who can only look at the Destinies in wonder. Everyone stares at them while tears are beginning to stream down the girl's faces. Even Hiei and Kouga pause from sending death glares to each other to watch.

"I can't believe he hasn't thought of that," Meagan chokes.

Yusuke whacks her on the back.

"I...I know..." the other three howl, pounding their fists on the hard ground.

"Um," Shippo looks up from his pictures. "What's going on, Kagome?"

(1) "Inside joke," she replies, picking up one of his pictures. "Oh, how cute! You drew all of them!"

"Huh?"

The Destinies cease laughing and scramble over to Shippo to see what Kagome is talking about. And there they see them: a picture of the Destinies and the boys. Their hearts melt at the cuteness of it. "Aww...Shippo, do you think you could draw another one of these?"

"Sure..."

"YAY!"

They hug him, practically squishing him to death. He squeaks, clawing at their clothes until they finally decide to let go of him and give him the wonderful luxury that is air. They seem to be depriving a lot of people their freedom to breathe lately... Suddenly hyper the four grab hands and jump around the little area they are currently residing in. Kuwabara, Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama glance uneasily at each other. How much more of this torture can the poor boys take?

**

* * *

And...cue the end of the chapter! Two chapters left, my readers! Aah, I love writing this story. It's so...entertaining. Heh. That's an understatement. Gaah! Madonna! The horror! Switch songs, switch songs/going crazy/ "Don't Cry For Me Argentina" is an interesting song but it's sung by Madonna and I had to sing it in 7th grade so NO MORE! Aah, My Chemical Romance...much better.**

**(1) It was a picture of Miroku sucking Sango's clothes off with his wind tunnel.  
**


	4. Time To Go

**Readers, it is official--I have lost it. Ahaha--no. I'm kidding. You can't lost whatever "it" is if you never had "it." So scratch the completely random thing I put for the first sentence. Hmm...if I began putting these in Spanish, what do you think would happen? You think people would still read them? Hmm...cool. XD! Anyways--chappie four. Eh, it was a bit rushed but I'm getting this story over with.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own...**

**

* * *

Chapter Four**

"Um...hi..."

Nissi leans back to avoid Miroku as he enters the room and moves closer to her. He is wearing that perverted grin of his again, much to Nissi's discomfort. Neriede speaks to her in her mind. _Want me to come out and kick his ass? _Nissi chides her...friend...and takes on of Miroku's hands in her own. He is obviously pleased. _So _pleased, in fact, that Nissi is dreading what she must do now.

"Miroku there is something I must admit to you..."

"Yes, my delicate flower?"

_Delicate flower, _Neriede thinks, _That's it! Lemme kick his ass! _Nissi clears her throat and goes on.

"You see...I'm terribly in love with..."

Miroku's face lights up.

"...Kurama."

Inside Miroku's head a single "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" echoes throughout the chambers of his brain.

"So much so, in fact, that we are going to be married."

"What?"

Nissi is surprised when Miroku jumps up angrily, grabs her hands, and yanks softly at her arms. On his face is a sad look, but one that Nissi cannot cure. After all, she won't be here forever. She has her own life back in her own world. And she really wants to be with Kurama. So...there's just nothing she can do. Miroku looks at her, pleading with his eyes. Now, Nissi is a very sweet girl. But when you get in the way of what she wants, she tends to bite. Which is just what she does. Taking one of Miroku's fingers, she shuts her mouth on it.

"Ouch!"

He recoils, trying fruitlessly to pull his finger away from Nissi. She refuses him this pleasure for a few moments then, as she thinks of something to do, she releases him and watches as he falls to the ground. She steps around him and exits the room, in search of her boyfriend. Nissi finds him sitting in a dead tree, coaxing it gently back to life. Here and there green buds begin to appear and soon the tree is flourishing beautifully. Nissi claps her hands.

"Wow, Kurama--that was so cool!"

"You really think so?" Kurama smiles as Nissi runs up to him, tackling him to the ground by attaching herself to his waist.

"Yes!" she replies as she rubs her forehead against his fuzzy shirt. "Kurama, I'm ready to leave."  
"You too, huh?"

"I think everyone is ready to. Except Vanessa. She loves it here."

And right on cue, Inuyasha comes running by with Vanessa hot on his trail, scissors clenched tightly in her hand. _Oh, I hope she doesn't kill herself like that... _Nissi shakes her head, casting a look to Kurama. It clearly says: See? I told you so. The two watch in amusement as Inuyasha begins screaming at Vanessa to get a grip on herself, and _no _she _cannot _cut off some of his hair.

"Kurama?"

"Hm..."

"I cleared up that whole thing with Miroku. You don't have to worry anymore."

"Nissi, I wasn't worried."

"...Liar..."

"Heh."

"Inuyasha I command you to get back here!"

"I don't take orders from you!"

"Kagome, help me!" Vanessa whines, diminishing the distance between Inuyasha and herself.

"Sit."

WHUMP! Vanessa squeals in happiness as her scissors go _snip, snip, snip _in Inuyasha's hair until she has enough for...whatever it is she is planning. Which apparently is just to have some of Inuyasha's hair. So now she has his hair, a tooth, and...pictures and a video of him. Yes, it seems Vanessa is going all out. She forces a camera in Olivia's hands and demands that she take as many pictures as possible. Olivia does so, afraid of what Vanessa would do to her if she didn't.

In Vanessa's own hands is the video camera that she had packed earlier. She seems intent on getting every angle of Inuyashs as she can, even the shots when he's trying to run away.

"Inuyasha, SIT!" she yells, hearing another _whump!_

But it is not Inuyasha that has gone WHUMP! It is a thoroughly pissed Hiei. "Whoops, sorry Hiei."

Meagan is on the same pissed off level as Hiei. After the whole...incident...with Sesshomaru, Yusuke has not let her out of his sight. He had even insisted on Meagan sleeping with him last night. Much as it annoyes her, Meagan must admit that it is nice to know that Yusuke cares so much about her. But...she sighs as he grabs her wrist and drags her away from Miroku...he didn't have to be _so _protective. She breaks away and welcomes Vanessa back just as she comes bounding into sight.

She then whistles for everyone to come near her; they oblige, eager to hear what she has to say. Even Inuyasha comes at the sound of the whistle. (**a/n: Heel!**)

"We should say our goodbye's now," Meagan states clearly. "Because we are going home in about...two minutes."

"How do you know?"

"I just...have a feeling," Meagan shrugs. "Just trust me."

So the Destinies--even Vanessa, who does not want to believe that it's time to go back home--go around giving hugs, recieving hugs and kisses in return. Vanessa, tearful, hits Inuyasha one last time and promises him that they _will _be back and she _will _continue her torture of him when she gets back. And, two seconds before they are whisked away back to their own world, Vanessa does the unthinkable and rips of Inuyasha's red robe. O.0

"What the hell!"

"Bye!" the Destinies call. The boys nod silently.

POOF!

**

* * *

Hm...I'll end it there and do one more chapter. Finally, I can get back to blood and gore. Killing people in my stories. Yes! Yes! These last two stories were fun, but it's time to get serious again, ne? I bet some of you will be happy for that.**


	5. Welcome Back

**Grrrr! I AM PISSED! I just finished all the manga of Kill Me, Kiss Me and while it was awesome it left me with so many questions! Augh! I can't take it, it's driving me CRAZY! And while in the beginning I felt most attached to Ga-woon, now I am completely in love with Jung-Woo. It's like the fates are trying to keep me and Carinne liking all the same people and I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! Rwarr! T.T Why me? Warning, this is going to be a very short ending chapter, just cuz I wanted to write it. You've been warned. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of this anime/manga. Just me, basically.**

**

* * *

Chapter Five**

"Nooo!"

"Yes!"

The Destinies and the boys--minus Vanessa-- kiss the ground in all its glory. Never have they been so exctatic to see their usually "normal" surroundings. The dingy trees, the greying buildings, the dead and parched grass. They love it _all_. And of course, Vanessa hates it. _Stupid trees...stupid ground...DIE! DIE! I HATE YOU ALL! _

"Vanessa, what are you holding?"

"Huh?" Vanessa looks up. "Oh. Inuyasha's robe, my camera, the video recorder...his tooth on a necklace string, and a bag of his hair."

o0 "Um, okay..."

"Hello girls."

o.0 The Destinies turn at the sound of the familiar voice. It is...there old Language Arts teacher Ms. Cuciti, and all of their other 8th grade teachers! _Oh no..._

"So what are you four doing here?" Mr. Weight asks with a smile playing at the edge lips.

"Uh...sightseeing?" The reply is weak.

"Yeah. Right."

The boys are trying very hard not to be noticed but to no avail. Well it's hard not to in the position they landed in. When they were re-poofed into their world, Yusuke was thrown on top of Vanessa with one of his arms at Meagan's neck. Meagan, on the other hand, is being sandwiched between Kuwabara and Hiei, with Olivia laying wierdly across Kurama and Nissi practically straddling Hiei. Needless to say it is a very weird sight to behold. Their teachers give a quick hello to the boys before walking off.

"I now see what you do in your spare time," Ms. Cuciti calls over her shoulder, causing them all to go bright red. "I thought you had more self control than that."

And as the four teachers disappear, the Destinies and the boys yell wildly at each other, trying to untangle themselves before anyone else they knew came along to witness their position. What a wonderful way to be welcomed back into their world.

**

* * *

Mwahahahahahahah! I'm finished. Wow, that was really short. Both the chapter _and _the story. But I liked it. It was a nice change. But now, it's time for some serious blood and gore. Yay, blood and gore! Review please! Now for props.**

**To Gure-san (Vanessa) **

**The entire concept of the story. And everything else I'm too lazy to write, but she knows what it is.**


End file.
